Road to Menma: path to destruction
by Aoko Aozaki of the Rinnegan
Summary: follow Menma path of Darkness and Destruction he will sacrifice anything to reach his goal could Aoko bring him back to light see to find out One-Shot still not sure whether to continue


**Hello, fans of fanfiction! I'm new to all this. Doing my first story a Naruto, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Kara no Kyoukai.****So please be kind in your reviews. No flames will be ignored. And another thing, I did all possible things in researching all possible information into Mahou Tsukai no Yoru and Kara no Kyoukai, and I did not find much information on both series. Especially in Mahou Tsukai no Yoru. So, do not expect me to follow the canon story in both series. Now, I try not to ignore the canon story but you now have all been warned. Literally, I will unleash all my imagination! So perhaps you will see things differently. Maybe this story will become perhaps a "multi-crossover", so please enjoy my first story. (Oh, and my writing in English sucks. Soon I'll have a beta in the future.)**

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Kara no Kyoukai, Nasuverse and anything else that appears in the future. **Proofreaders Wanted!**

**Road to Menma**

**Prologue: The Birth of a God **

In a hospitalof Japan we see two couples Shiki Ryougi and Mikiya Kokutou then you ask yourself what are doing in the hospital the question is that Shiki going to have a baby very soon their first child.

"Push Mrs. Shiki push just a few more pushes ." said the Doctor. Shiki screams more and pushed as much as she could."Come on baby you can do it we're going to be father and mother soon."said Mikiya happy because soon he will become a father of a boy or girl. If looks could kill, Mikiya would have been dead with the glare Shiki was giving him."shut your mouth sweetie what if you were in my place while pushing a baby out of your vag- Agggh." Whatever Shiki was going to say could not by the pain she was feeling.

"Shiki! you're okay that must be very painful giving birth to a child."said Mikiya meanwhile visible veins are popping out from her clenched fists she can not believe the stupidity of her husband mean serious asking if giving birth to a child hurt." Shut up! and give me your arm."said Shiki screaming. nervous and sweating hard he nods "god I'm screwed i said something stupid but what."said Mikiya he has no idea. giving his hand to Shiki he regret giving his hand to Shiki because at the time that he gave his hand to Shiki to hold it felt his whole hand bone be broken by the immense force that Shiki is like a little girl Mikiya begins to remember what Jiraiya told him about women.

**(Flashback)**

Mikiya was watching a group of women were giving Jiraiya one of many beating for spying in the women bath again a sweat drop appearing behind his head." Jiraiya're okay want to call the hospital."said Mikiya concerned for the health of his mentor because when he went to the elemental nation on a mission that Touko Aozaki gave him when he arrived to the harbor in the Land of Waves he saw a poor girl being abused by a group of thugs he goes to help but the thugs were strong that common people but at least could help the girl but now the thugs are angry because their small toy run away and now this punk is going to pay when all seemed useless an old man with white hair and **(you all know the clothes that he wears)**theold man arrive just in time to stop a knife that targets the head of young man after the old man safe the young man from the thugs as that the young man gave thanks to the old man for save him from the thugs.

As the two began to chat the old man asking what a foreigner doing outside the barrier that separating the elemental nation from the outside world the young man begin to explain to what is doing his mission or more like an order and the old man ask what is your mission if you do not mind me asking he says ok then he start saying that came to investigate the Ki because of the difference of Mana and after that they continued talking various thing like their name and many thing but what most impressed them was the trust towards one another must be my gut telling me that I can trust in him both think simultaneously Jiraiya decided to take him to the village. In the way Jiraiya decided to training Mikiya.

One week later they reach the village their Mikiya meets both the wife and the son of the Sannin the wife that she also is a Sannin and is son aslo happen to be the Fourth Hokage. After knowing the wife and son they began talking about various thing while talking Tsunade star to complain about back problem Jiraiya giggle perverted saying that the back problem is because of her big melons and that earn him a Super fist in his belly blowing in directly to the bath house falling directly on the women side earning another beating a sweat drop appearing behind the head of both Minato and Mikiya. Minato apologizes because he is going to work and Tsunade to wager Mikiya asks if Jiraiya will be okay Minato just shakes his hand saying that his father is fine this always happens and he leaves in a Yellow Flash leaving Mikiya alone.

After a few hours Jiraiya arrives rubbing his wounds Mikiya asking if he is well the Sannin tells him that is okay then at that moment Jiraiya is reminds of something he asks Mikiya when will his wife will give birth Mikiya tells him in five then tells him a warning that from experience when your wife is giving birth say nothing Be quiet do not say that everything will be okay while she gives birth she is going to be very angry do not act like you knew how she feels then she will be asking you to give her your hand to break the bones of your hand as she gives birth.

...

"that's all you're going to say to me so you're telling me all this stupid **Flashback!** it was a waste of my time just to tell me this."said a raging Mikiya."Well at least she did not picked up your balls and squash it like my wife did to me when she was giving birth to Minato"said Jiraiya to his second apprentice." woo that's sad anyway what a waste ultimately i learned nothing about women"said Mikiya."Yeah sucks to be you"said his apprentice a tick mark appeared on Mikiya head."and why the hell you have your own conscience in my flashback"said a pissed off Mikiya." Don't know you tell me and mikiya."said Jiraiya What!"said Mikiya yelling a little."your wife will give birth soon so goodbye."said Jiraiya while running with a troll face and singing the troll song .Wait!" Mikiya shouted but when he went to pursue Jiraiya but all disappear.

**(End Flashback) **

Back to reality, Mikiya finally leaves his small trip of memory of the past he stay a quiet for a moment thinking the reality finally hits him hard remembering that his wife will give birth to a son or daughter and also remembering that his wife is still holding his hand but of course he started screaming like a little girl meanwhile with the Doctor and Shiki. little more miss Shiki the baby is finally going to come out"said the Doctor. Shiki screaming one last time a small cry could be heard as the doctor pulled the newborn child out.

"Congratulations is a boy."said the Doctor. Giving the baby to the now mother Shiki having her child in her hand checking her son noticing that her son like her has her hair Black (with Brown hue) but spiky and more darker hair than her and also has pale skin color like her she smile a little glad that she finally found happiness with a loving husband and now a son something that she never had when she lived in the mansion.

Mikiya happy that everything went well their child was born healthy." Well if you need me I'll be in my office."said the Doctor. but before he left Mikiya stopped him to Ask a question."Doctor i have a question."said Mikiya The Doctor stop walking and looked at Mikiya." Go on"said The Doctor."well is not important I'm only a little bit curious why now we are told that the baby is a boy why not before like two months before the birth of my son do you know how much money I spent five thousand decorating the baby room and worst of all is that Shiki and I decorate the room for a girl thinking that we were going to a daughter!"said Mikiya shouted at the same time receiving a fist to his head from his wife" OW!"said Mikiya. yelling in pain while rubbing his head Shiki why before he Continue to complaining he He was interrupted by Shiki"sshhh! quiet you will awaken our baby."said Shiki. to Mikiya "oh sorry Shiki."said Mikiya. while the Doctor watching in amusement.

well"said The Doctor. drawing the attention of both Shiki and Mikiya When the Doctor saw that they were aware paying attention he continued." The reason for not telling, i saw this same situation going on tv so i wanted to be the same situation so surprised is a baby boy Ohohoho! well if that's bye."said The Doctor. happy at the end of the conversation a anime sweat drop appearing behind the head of Mikiya and Shiki"well which name shall we give to our son?"said Mikiya.

Shiki thought for a while and decided to ask Mikiya first" Mikiya which name would you give to our son."said Shiki. while Mikiya thought for a moment when suddenly someone knock on the door of the room they were staying it was a man who entered the room but not just any man it was one of the three legendary Sannin Jiraiya the Toad Sage"Jiraiya sensei! what are you doing here in the hospital I thought you could not come because of the the war happening in the elemental nation."said ask Mikiya surprised that his teacher is here someone he sees as a father.

At first he was sad because Jiraiya could not arrive in time to celebrate the birth of his son but now Jiraiya is here and now he can ask Jiraiya if he wants to be the godfather, Jiraiya also happy that is apprentice is a father now" Mikiya my boy how are you."said Jiraiya" I'm fine thanks for asking and you?"ask Mikiya " I'm fine and to answer your question you thought that I the great Jiraiya would miss a very important event of you my apprentice not just any apprentice to someone i see as a second son."said a happy Jiraiya.

" Thanks sensei that means a lot to me."said Mikiya" no problem and of course Shiki you thought i was going to forget about you how are you?"said ask Jiraiya " I'm fine thank you and you what have you been doing all this time spying on women bath as always."said Shiki suspicious looking to Jiraiya, while Jiraiya nervously trembling in fear" No! i no longer do that i no longer spy in the women bath that was before I married. There are certain privilege that one can not do when one is married now that I'm married I can no longer do that (although sometimes I do it hidden but she does not have to know that)."said Jiraiya. In the last part thinking while at the same time he mentally grin.

" Outside the comment can i see the baby Shiki?"said Jiraiya ask if she leaves him see the baby she nods saying is fine to see her son,Jiraiya watching the baby he already can tell to who trait the baby going to take.

" Well well what we have here a male version of Shiki he have your face Shiki he even have your Black hair and pale skin to and from what i see i think he going to have your personality definitively hehe many people are going to confuse him whith a girl we should dress him like little girl when is three years old is going to look really cute and we should also take pictures of him. It will be very funny see his face when he arrives at seventeen years old seeing the album of his childhood with his girlfriend he probably will die of embarrassing HAHAHAHAHAHA!."said Jiraiya while he laughed hard but the laughter did not last long he started to feel very dark aura that came from Shiki while she was giving him a death glares " are you saying that my son looks like a girl you dirty sick old pedo man."said Shiki while she glares at him very coldly and with disgust,while in the background Mikiya sweat drop the situation that is fatherly figure was in,Jiraiya trembling for his life taking a gulping facing the at the direction that Mikiya is.

Mentally asking for help to is apprentice,Mikiya quickly cross is hand in and **X** shaped shaking is head side to side in disapproval "sorry man you are in this alone", traitor Jiraiya now was screwed he must do something now to fix the misunderstanding." Shiki looks this is all great misunderstanding and I am Not**! **a pedobear everything that I said was a joke i was just saying that your son is a pretty boy bec-" before he continue talking he was interrupted by Shiki." handsome my son is handsome not cute handsome. Cute is only used on a girl and losers anyway what is a pedobear? ." ask Shiki," wait what hold on a minute are you telling me you do not know what pedobear means."said Jiraiya

" I am not interested in trivial things like what pedobear means. I am only interested in things that can help me in battle or small things like history and a little of technology,"said Shiki" Then why the Hell! are you angry with me why you called me old pedo man if you do not even know what it means."said Jiraiya a little angry," because you called my son cute."that was Shiki simple answer, while Jiraiya and Mikiya sweat drop it her answer,Jiraiya just sigh" anyway what name you will give your child."ask Jiraiya, Mikiya was the one to answer" Well i thought about naming him Naruto but the son of Minato already have it so i'm still thinking what name to give him."said Mikiya, while the two were thinking in what name to give the boy Shiki was in her own thoughts thinking on what name she will give her son. Suddenly she remembers the second non perverted book of Jiraiya the only book that she like smiling a little knowing which name she will give to her son.

"I know what name i will give to our son."said Shiki drawing the attention of both Mikiya and Jiraiya," what name."said Mikiya curious of what name Shiki going to give their son,Jiraiya equally curious of what name she will give the boy." his name will be Menma Ryougi."said Shiki smiling watching her still sleeping son,Mikiya also smiled" Menma i like the name what you think? Jiraiya sensei ."ask Mikiya to his sensei." I do like the name but are you sure i thought the name out of the blue when I was eating ramen while thinking what to name the main character of my new book Road to Ninja and also that too would make me his godfather that if you want me to be his godfather."said Jiraiya and Shiki replied." Of course i want you to be his godfather Jiraiya."said Shiki while Jiraiya grin." really that would be a great honor of mine to be this boy godfather."said Jiraiya while grinning like an idiot." Thank you Jiraiya for agreeing to be godfather to my son."said Mikiya happy because Jiraiya decided to be the godfather." I also want Menma to be like your main character of your new book someone who knows the pain of others and the people of the world who knows hatred and understands others and the hatred of the world. He who's born from hatred and he does not allowed to be let consumed by hatred."said Shiki while jiraiya and mikiya surprised for what she said.

" I admire what you said but Shiki the life of this character is one of pain and hatred he lost everything precious the path that he following is one of destruction heck i'm even scared of my own creation why not choose him to be more like the other the one from Tales of a Gutsy Ninja."ask Jiraiya the answer was quick." No i do not want my son to be an ignorant fool a disillusioned who believes that by just having guts to never give up, working hard and having the talk of death with the enemy to change their ways of evil to good. There are people that never change Jiraiya this is a cruel world sometimes no matter how many times one works hard there are things one can never obtain such as love and happiness. And also i never said that i want my son to be exactly like your main character from Road to Ninja ."said Shiki while Mikiya said " Do not worry we will not let the same thing happen to our son unlike your main character from your book." Mikiya assures him." Oh so thats what she meant."said Jiraiya understanding what she meant about her son. The three continued talking about other things Jiraiya saying he surprised that many people are buying his new book Road to Ninja better than his Tales of a Gutsy Ninja and is Icha Icha series combined and Shiki telling him that the only reason why the people buy Road to Ninja is because does not have smut like Icha Icha series and the main character is not a moron Unlike the main character of Tales of a Gutsy Ninja that is garbage. This all led to a Jiraiya sulking in a corner while Mikiya trying raise the mood of is sensei while in the middle of the room smoke appears out of nowhere coming out of that smoke a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee came out drawing the attention of Mikiya and Shiki and bringing out Jiraiya of his mini depression.

" Lord Fukasaku what you doing here?."ask Jaraiya wondering why the Great Toad Sage of Mount Myōboku is here," it's time for me to return to the Hidden Leaf Village so soon something must have happened." thought Jiraiya while Mikiya and Shiki were watching the interaction between Jiraiya and the green toad." Yes Jiraiya boy we need to go back to the elemental nation and quickly." said fukasaku in a serious tone." So what happened?." ask Jiraiya, the toad sigh." the Clouds village and Rocks village have joined forces to destroy the Hidden Whirling Tides Village and they are winning and the Whirling Tides Village is falling." said Fukasaku in a sad tone." But do not worry the leaves village sent troops to aid them and they have been able to take the refugees in the leaves safe and sound everything is going well." Fukasaku assures him while Jiraijya sigh in relief." But then why i have to go there if everything is okay."ask Jiraiya still not understanding what is the problem." because Jiraiya boy the Leaves village going to abandon Whirling Tides village the Fourth Hokage requires you to be distraction while you diverts the enemy attention to you while the leaves ninja will help the Whirling Tides ninja to evacuate the village. That's all the messenger toad said." Fukasaku finish." So you have to go." ask Mikiya," no not yet." answer Jiraiya.

" Lord Fukasaku not that i appreciate that you're here because i do but there's more right you normally do not bother to come to the human world unless it is something important so what it is." ask Jiraiya Fukasaku smirked at Jiraiya." Clever as ever Jiraiya boy and yes the real reason why I'm here instead of the messenger toad is that have a direct message from the Great Honourable Geezer for you and i personally want to see the child of the couple who are here." said Fukasaku now watching the couple." May see your child." ask Fukasaku Mikiya and Shiki look at each other then to Jiraiya he nodded to then saying is okay.

" You have a beautiful child madam and i can tell this child is going to do great things in his life he has great potential and i can feel that he has a lot of life force and power within him it surpasses those of the Uzumaki clan. He has a strange energy different from those of Magic Circuits and Ki. And if you do not mind me asking what is the name of the child." ask Fukasaku, seeing no problem in telling she said." Menma his name is Menma Ryougi and thanks for the things you said about my son ." answer Shiki," Menma Ryougi i like the name and you're welcome but everything I said is true your son has great potential to surpass legendary figure like Madara Uchiha." said Fukasaku, while Shiki eyes widened slightly when he mentioned Madara's name.

" Madara Uchiha where have I heard of the name." thought Shiki, while Jiraiya and Mikiya were talking between them, Mikiya surprised and happy that his child is destined to do great things and Jiraiya saying he knew his goson will be a prodigy. Jiraiya then turned his attention to Fukasaku with a serious expression." So what is the message that the Great Honourable Geezer has for me lord Fukasaku." ask Jiraiya waiting for a answer," Is about a new prophecy." said Fukasaku drawing the attention of Shiki and Mikiya," What prophecy what he is talking about? Jiraiya." ask Mikiya while Shiki was interested in this prophecy that the green toad was talking," I agree with Mikiya lord Fukasaku of what prophecy are you talking about is the first time i hear something like this from the Great Honourable Geezer about this prophecy." said Jiraiya confused about this prophecy." So what is this prophecy that the Great Honourable Geezer wants to tell me." ask Jiriaya a little rushed," Relaxed Jiraiya boy i was getting to that," he he sorry about that please continue " anyway now let me tell you about the prophecy it begins like this.

" It was Said That in times When the world is in disorder in time of despair when there is no hope a world filled with war where both factions Mana user and Ki user fight among themselves or against each other.

Battles filled with pain and endless circle of hatred, but in that world of hatred a woman who has strong connection with the Spiral of Origin will give birth to a child sent down from the heavens to become either a God of Creation who will calm the world or a Destroyer who will reduce everything to nothingness.

Many will see him as the Saviour of this World while others will see him as the Destroyer of the World. In his youth a monk and a snake man will kidnap The Saviour and his brother to obtain the powers that they possess. At that time The Saviour will deceive his captor to leave him and his brother explore the world for an amount of time, in that time they have The Saviour with his brother will create an organization to bring peace to the world.

The Saviour will meet a Witch that will be known as Miss Blue they are going to form an unbreakable bond that many people will try to break. The Saviour and the Witch will be rivals she will have equal power to him and the only person who can stop him when he becomes the Destroyer because in the future an unfortunate event will occur that will change the fate of the world The Saviour and his allies will be betrayed by the leaf ther will be a fight to the death and the organization will fall in the end.

The Witch will die protecting the Saviour losing the person he loves the most causing him to awakening completely the power of the Eye of the Origin and making him choose to destroy the world and the elemental nation will be the first to fall." said Fukasaku," Wait one minute are you saying that the elemental nation will fall as the entire continent and what you mean Eye of the Origin are you saying that there is a Eye Technique more powerful that the rest Mystic Eyes and Pure Eyes and how will we know who is the Saviour or Destroyer of the world." asked Jiraiya

" Calm down Jiraiya boy i was going to explain that" said Fukasaku " sorry continue" said Jiraiya " Now let me explain a short version of the original prophecy. The one who possesses the Eye of Origin at was admired as being able to bring forth all Technique known to man and as I said earlier it was said That in times When the world is in disorder, a person is sent down from the heavens either to become a "God of Creation" who will calm the world, or a "Destroyer" who will reduce everything to nothingness the Eye of Origin is known by many name but the most well known name the Eye of God" at that moment as if Menma was listening he opened his eyes curiously looking around at the people who was in front of him looking upwards seeing the face of his mother he giggle drawing the attention of Shiki and the other. Shiki sees that her son is awake and the first thing she sees is her son's eyes shocked to see the way her son's eyes looks like instead having black eye like her or blue eye like her husband the eyes of her son were a ripple-like pattern which spreads over the eyeballs, with light purple irides and sclerae. Mikiya also shocked to see that the eyes of his son are so different" Jiraiya 've you seen any kind of eyes that looks like this" asked Mikiya Jiraiya think for awhile to see if he remember seen if some other people possessing the same eyes as his godson" No Mikiya i have not seen anyone with these eyes this may be the first time" said Jiraiya " think it is some new type of Mystic Eyes " ask Shiki when Jiraiya was going to reply was interrupted by the green toad " Forgive my interruption but i'm afraid our time is up we gotta go back to the leaves village" said Fukasaku to Jiraiya. Now looking at Shiki and Mikiya he said" I do not think this is a coincidence Shiki and Mikiya i think that maybe your son is the Child of the Prophecy" said Fukasaku while leaping into Jiraiya shoulder" Oh and something else beware the prophecy has been spread all over the world by someone do not know who so we are investigating and be careful many people are coming to hurt your son oh and here " said Fukasaku pulling out a scroll out of nowhere" here you go" said Fukasaku giving the scroll to Mikiya while continues talking" In this scroll inside there is a small toad statue that statue will serve as a landmark for when i have to return to you two to tell you more about the prophecy you see the prophecy is changing every minute and also we can be in touch when something happens well that's all farewell for the time being." Said Fukasaku saying goodbye Jiraiya also saying goodbye and with that the green toad did a hand sign and the two disappeared in smoke leaving Mikiya and Shiki alone in the hospital room with their son after a minute of silence Shiki spoken." Well today is July 6 the birth of our son so why not go home now i am tired of being in the hospital for too long." said Shiki Mikiya agreed with her " You are right lets go home" Shiki got up from the bed with her son in her arms and now heading for the door Mikiya following her from behind leaving the room.

**Time skips Six years later**

Time flows fast for the small family of three people now five. In the first year they move to the elemental nation after Menma being born. Shiki fell pregnant again with a second child a boy name Nagato. Nagato like its big brother he inherited the trait from his mother pale skin color and in contrast to Menma Nagato does not have spiky hair but the most that surprised Shiki and Mikiya is that like Menma, Nagato also has the strange ripple like eye besides that nothing more happen. In the second year and third year not much happened neither the only important event that happened was near Menma's birthday. Shiki was preparing things for the birthday of her son when suddenly a three year old Menma and a two year old Nagato they where running toward their mother anxious about something" Mom,mom you will not believe this. Listen i'm a ghost!."said Menma with a serious face while his mother starts laughing" Hey! stop laugh i'm telling the truth mom."said Menma a little angry she finally stops laughing" Sorry Menma if i offended you, it's just that when you say that you are a ghost with a straight face."said Shiki " But mom Menma is telling the truth he a ghost he can walk through the walls do it Menma."said Nagato, Menma nods and walk through the walls. After a few seconds Menma returns with a with a smile on his face leaving Shiki with wide eyes not believing what she is seeing" Menma how you" Shiki was interrupted " Wait there still more."said Menma excited while Nagato went to look for his father for that he also see the technique of his big brother. Menma closed his eyes and opened them again,this time his not showing emotions extends his right hand and began gathering energy in his hand forming a dark violet spiral surrounding with a small disc-shaped ring that orbits the main sphere causing it to resemble a small planetary ring. Shiki could feel a great dark power in that technique of Menma, after a while Menma canceling his technique and looks at his mother " Mom I'm awesome."said Menma smiling

Shiki stare at him for a while devoid of any emotion she approaching to her son and gives him a slap on the face Menma surprised by the action of his mother is the first time she rebukes him physically Menma was hurt inside and afraid that his mother now hates him suddenly he feels a hug he looks up and sees that it is his mother that is hugging him" Menma sorry did not mean to scold you or slap you when you did the technique. I could feel a dark energy in that technique so Menma promise me that you're not going to create another dangerous technique like that or use prana without my supervision."said Shiki now smiling.

" Okay mom i promise that i will not do anything of that without your supervision oh and MENMA said you should training us in order to control our powers of the Mystic eye the Rinnegan."said Menma leaving Shiki confused " Rinnegan? MENMA?."said Shiki. She thought for a moment then she smiled and then hugging him again " Congratulations Menma in manifest a second personality within you self ."said Shiki " yeah i'm eager for MENMA to meet SHIKI ."said Menma surprising Shiki a little " How did you know and what a Rinnegan ."ask Shiki " Well MENMA,Nagato and myself we think of the name for our eyes what to name the eye and since our eyes has ripple-like pattern we decided to name our eye the Rinnegan and to answer your other question we discovered when sometimes you want to act like a man."said Menma Shiki sweat drop on that " Anyway What do you think? if we start train you and Nagato after your birthday."said Shiki Menma smiled in excitement and nods." Let's go! Nagato."said Menma.

...

...

...

" Nagato?."said Menma wondering where is Nagato Shiki also wondered where did Nagato go? as if Nagato was listening he entered the room dragging Mikiya by the hand to the room." Come on! dad you have to see the technique of Menma is awesome."said Nagato in excitement " Wo calm down Nagato we are here. So that's what you want me to see."ask Mikiya, Nagato looks at Menma telling him to make the technique Menma says no saying their mother said no because the technique is dangerous. Menma looks at his mother and asks her if he can do the jutsu, after a minute of silence Shiki nods allowed him to do the technique one more time. Menma closed his eyes and opened them again began to gather energy in his right hand forming a dark violet spiral,surrounding with a disc-shaped ring making Mikiya's eyes open wide not believing what he's seeing. But for Shiki this time was different ,Shiki notice a difference the dark violet spiral's planetary ring was bigger than the previous one, after the birthday party she will begin training Menma and Nagato how to control their powers, speaking of powers.

" Nagato do you have some kind of power like your brother."ask Shiki, Nagato shakes his head and says no saying he does not know if he has some kind of power like his Big brother but as he and Menma both have the same Mystic eye, theoretically speaking he can use similar powers. Shiki nods saying that tomorrow when Menma's birthday is finished she will begin training them to control their powers. Shiki then tells Nagato to go play video games with Menma as she prepares the thing for tomorrow's birthday Nagato nods and goes to play video game with Menma. She then directs her attention to her husband and tells him to help her with the preparations he nods and start help her." Mikiya after the birthday party i will train Menma and Nagato."said Shiki, Mikiya gets confused of what his wife says and replies" But Shiki are you sure? remember that in five months you are going to have a baby, you may put the baby at risk and what about school and to train them this early are you sure?."ask Mikiya,concerned about the well-being of his wife and the baby" Relax Mikiya trust me i know what I am doing and to answer your other question forget about school, you know Menma and Nagato will never be able to have a normal life since that event that happened in the leaf village a month ago when we went to pay a visit to Minato and Kushina while Menma and Nagato were playing in the park,when those children of other parents were sent to bully our sons just because their eyes are different! and then." Shiki stop what she going to say tears coming out of her eyes, Mikiya went to her and gave her a hug while remembering what happened that day" Everything will be alright Shiki when you have the baby we're moving from this shitty village now rest for a while, while i continue with the preparation for tomorrow ."said Mikiya smiling,Shiki nods saying thanks as she wiped the tears from her eyes and leaves leaving Mikiya alone,before continue with the preparation he started to write a letter to Jiraiya about the powers of Menma and possibly Nagato.

On the following day was the fourth birthday of Menma. At the birthday party the people who were there were Jiraiya the toad sage also Menma's godfather there also was Minato Namikaze the fourth Hokage and his wife Kushina Uzumaki and Naruto Uzumaki Minato's and Kushina son and there also was Shizuka Uzumaki Naruto's girlfriend/fiancee and finally last but not last there also Azaka Kokuto,Mikiya's younger sister and Touko Aozaki. At the little party Menma began to learn more of his aunt Azaka. Azaka has long black hair and blue eyes, like her brother. She wears casual clothes consists on a white shirt with a red tie, a brown waistcoat with a matching skirt. Azaka quickly grew fond of Menma and Nagato but more of Menma than Nagato. Touko grew fond of Nagato bot not so fond of Menma do not misunderstand Touko she does not hates Menma, there is something in him that feels weird as if he did not belong to the world. She will have to talk with Shiki after the party. The rest of the party was normal Menma and Nagato met Minato and his family Menma and Nagato quickly forms a bond with Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya, Naruto and Shizuka. The bond that Menma and Nagato forms with Minato and Naruto is one of big brother and little brother with Menma and Nagato being the little brother, Minato and Naruto being the big brother and Kushina and Shizuka being the Big Sister and Jiraiya as a birthday party continued Menma started open his presents.

His first gift was from his godfather the gift was the book of Road to Ninja, from his mom and dad he received clothes as a gift, from the Fourth Hokage and his Wife and son he received book of how to learn make seals personally written by them, from Shizuka,Azaka and Touko he got nothing they did not know what to give him. The rest of the party was normal besides Touko declaring tha she is going to be Nagato's godmother besides that little declaration and Shiki saying that she will have another baby everyone begins to congratulate her. Azaka asks Shiki how many months have the baby Shiki tells her that the baby is four months old and that in five months the baby will be born, Kushina asks if it's a boy or girl Shiki answers by saying that is a girl, once again they congratulate her because this time she will have a baby girl Menma and Nagato happy because they will have a younger sister." Oh! let's give her a name let see Mana!."said Menma himself came up with the name for his younger sister without a second thought, but Shiki knew its meaning. She said with a sour look on her face," Ah, so that's what it is." and accepted anyways and smiling a little bit of name that her son thought of. Mikiya smiled at his son rubbing his head saying that he likes the name and what a coincidence that he also was thinking of the same name.

After half an hour the birthday party was over, Menma and Nagato were playing Senra Kagura burst on the Nintendo 3DS while the adults started talking for a while. Jiraiya asks Mikiya about the letter that he received talking about the powers of Menma,Jiraiya tells him that he is son and grandson are interested in the powers of Menma, Jiraiya asks Mikiya if he allowed Menma to showing his power. Mikiya ask Shiki if Menma can show them his technique she says yes and calls Menma getting his attention Menma goes to her and asks her what you want Shiki tells him to show them his jutsu he nods." Okay guys watch closely because i am going to show you my Jutsu only once."said Menma,drawing attention of Azaka,Touko,Kushina and Shizuka,of the four Touko was the one more interested in the powers of Menma. He started gathering energy in his right hand forming a dark violet spiralling ring.

Everyone except for Mikiya and Shiki, the other were surprised. Jiraiya,Touko,Naruto and Minato were watching with fascination by the demonstration of the Jutsu that Menma create, Jiraiya ask Menma how he did it and if he could learning, Menma replies." Impossible from what I've seen, people these days only uses Mana and Ki or Magecrap or Prakma or whatever shit people smoke nowdays (everyone sweatdropped of what he said) since the Age of God there is no longer a user of True Magic. Until now, I Menma Ryougi! the first user of True Magic of this generation." said Menma proudly.

The others eyes wide in shock all wondering the same thing, how? he knows about the Age of God and True Magic who taught him? Jiraiya whas going to ask him who taught him but decided against it telling the other ask after Menma finish speaking the other nodded " Anyways, you're lucky Ero-sennin (while canceling his Jutsu and again everyone sweatdropped at the nickname that Menma gave to Jiraiya) according to my dad when telling me story on your adventure through japan, when you you visited Misaki City to investigate if it is true that is the last land remaining with magic in the world. So it is true that you can use magic?" Menma asks.

"More or less, when I visited the city, I met the Head of the Aozaki Clan. A feeble old man by the name of… Xehanort." Everyone gasped for some reason. "We went to the Clan's Campus, where we started to negotiate for a Peace Treaty between the Elemental Nations and the Mage's Association. We both were chosen as the respective Ambassadors of our respective political parties. While we were waiting for the other Ambassadors of the other clans and nations to come, I decided to take a walk around the campus." Menma interrupts Jiraiya right there. "Why, that was the most irresponsible thing you have ever done yet! And I've you doing other irresponsible actions! Remember the 'Toad Shuriken'? You were almost stripped of your rank… among other things." Jiraiya went pale and shrugged. "We were made to hold a vow of silence from that dark day!" Everyone in the room started whispering around, wondering with curiosity about what happened. Jiraiya ignored them and continued "Anyway, I went for a walk around the campus, I sat under a tree and started to meditate there." Menma interrupted again. "Yeah right. If by meditating, you mean peeping on the schoolgirls prancing about!" Jiraiya fumed and turned red for a moment. "Menma, stop interrupting!" But his shouts fell on deaf ears, as Menma suddenly left tired and weary from the festivities. "Let's leave this for another time, Jiraiya." And then, everyone else started to rally about Jiraiya's story. "Wait, Menma! We are all still curious about who told you of the Age of the Gods!" Menma stops on his tracks, turns and stares silently at them with his purple, ripple-like eyes for a while. Everyone felt a hard chill down their spine as they stared back toward Menma. "A man wearing a white fox mask told me." Soon after, Menma turned around and left home. Everyone felt something foreboding from the child's words. Like if he wasn't the one who spoke them. Jiraiya then breaks the dark mood and tries to lighten it. "Kids say some darnest things sometimes, no? Well, I think it's best to hold on to my story for later. Let's wrap up the festivities and call it a day!" Everyone agrees, prompting them to prepare for their departure.

15 minutes later, most of the invited guest started to leave the house, leaving Jiraiya, Mikiya and Shiki alone. "What happened a month ago?" Jiraiya asked. "I will tell you this: Konoha almost killed my sons because of their eyes." Jiraiya then expresses some concern. "And how do you know that there were ninja waiting to kidnap children with strange eyes?" Mikiya felt a suspicious presence. "We'll continue to talk about this some other time." Jiraiya felt it too. "Then, I'll see you around, Mikiya Shiki." Both leave the scene.

**Two years later**

Menma now has 6 years, and Nagato has 5. The latter now has a 1 year old sister named Mana. They all moved away from the Elemental Nations to Kanto, Japan. In a place called Mizaki City. Menma and Nagato were still discriminated by most children and some adults in the neighborhood of their new home. But none of it could compare to the scorn felt from the people of their previous home. In his first year in Japan, Menma met with a brash kid named Aoko Aozaki, sister of Touko Aozaki, whom he met in his old home. They met in a very violent manner. Aoko challenged Menma to a battle, with the latter the victor. Aoko self-proclaims herself as Menma's rival and starts to follow him wherever he goes. While Menma sometimes finds her a bit annoying at times, he felt glad to have met a person who would never discriminate his strange eyes. In fact, she finds them very interesting and unique. During that first time, Nagato also met another girl in the same park called Fujino Asagami. Though, it was in a different manner. Fujino was attacked by bullies in another corner of the park, teasing her for her "lack of expressiveness". Nagato went to protect her, as the event reminded him of his and Menma's old life. After that, Fujino and Nagato became friends after some time. And so, the four of them were together in this new life!

Meanwhile, in Mount Myoboku. A once beautiful landscape, now in flames. Two toads, Fukazaku and Shima, together with the Great Toad Sage, are running from their ruined homeland. "Go! Find Jiraiya! Tell him about what happened here!" The Sage yelled from the mountain top, leading the two remaining toads out of the land while staying behind. In the background, they see a huge beast: the one responsible for the mass destruction. Soon after, a mysterious figure emerges from the shadows aside the Great Toad Sage. "You seem like the child of the prophesy, but you aren't. Who are you?" The entity answers. "He and I are the same, just like he and I are different. I will bring the end end to everything, while he may bring peace and order to all. Don't both sound identical?" The sage response. "What do you mean?" The entity smiles, then ends his life…

* * *

**End of One-Shot**

**This is my first Naruto x ****Mahou Tsukai no Yoru ****story, and I hope you all will like it although I ****suck! ****be kind in your reviews.**

**This also is a ****Challenge for those Fans of Naruto and ****Nasuverse**

**condition:**

**For those do not know the character Menma is Naruto's counterpart**

**Menma personalities and traits:**

A mix of Pain Nagato when he was kinda evil, and Ryougi Shiki

Menma inherited is mother looks and personalities

Never underestimates his opponents and followers

Distant, but not anti-social

Plain Dark, but not Grimdark

No harem

No Emo

He won't take shit from no one and with no gender bias

Has an occational God Complex to mask his pain and suffering. (**I wanna see how you write this one well!**)

He doesn't treat women badly**(except women that act like sakura from Naruto and haruna from Kore wa Zombie Desu ka God these two are annoying bitches good for nothing**)at any rate yea

Book Dumb but not canon Naruto

Not a pervert Menma Not a flirt Menma not going to nosebleeds like an idiot if a naked woman crosses or a perverted thought and not what you think He likes women except that he appreciated and respecteden and**(For god's sake! do not forget that ****He's a Ninja****he** **was trained to be prepared in all situations like control his emotions, and not be tempted etc. Like a real Ninja)**so see a naked woman is normal for Menma and control himself but alas you have an excuse to put in perverted situations

Menma is not going to be a happy idiot like is **counterpart ** he will be calm serious smart clever cunning crafty sharp he will know how to analyzes a dangerous situations and his opponent in battle will be rather difficult to be angry**(pretty much like itachi)**

no smoking Menma or Nagato seriously is stupid**(I am not against the people who smoke only that is stupid when put characters to smoke)**

He will all give his adversaries a run for their money!**(even if his enemies are stronger than him)**

He will be interested only in Aoko

Menma will not know love because of the tragedy of the past that's why Aoko going to be very important in its his live and the same for his family

And the pairingis MenmaxAoko Aozaki no harem

No flanderizedornerfs Menma's power

**That are all conditions**

**if you agree wiht the Challenge PM**


End file.
